A moment
by Nausika Universe
Summary: Oz, who had just convinced the people of Oz, and more importantly the witches, that he was an all powerful wizard, now starts his life as ruler over the land. Not being able to get Glinda out of his head, he decides to look for her... Just a moment of fluff/romance


**Hey! I just discovered this one-shot I wrote a while ago... the perspectives change throughout the story, so sorry in advance if you get a little confused :D (hope the format is alright, it's glitching a little here)**

 **Enjoy the fluff :)**

Oz stood in front of the door and exhaled to relax himself. His heart was pounding upon the thought of seeing his crush. No, his love. He loved her. And she loved him, didn't she? Not even sure if they were a couple, he hesitated to push down the door handle. They had only kissed once. Starting to doubt what had made him so sure to come in the first place, he sighed to himself. It was late in the evening. He - the self-proclaimed great and powerful Wizard of Oz - had just freed the emerald city from the wicked witch sisters. The people had rejoiced over the night and celebrated through the day. Pretty soon, everyone had gone back to their duties, leaving him alone in the throne room. He had thought a lot about what happened and taken a tour on his own, around the castle. It had been getting dark and so, he decided to see whether Glinda was actually staying in the Emerald City's palace, as she had promised to do until things had gotten back to normal.

 _Glinda.._. Closing his eyes, Oz finally pushed the door handle down, entering the large room where he assumed her to stay in. He was quite sure though, otherwise he wouldn't be so nervous. Telling himself that there was nothing to be nervous about, he closed the door behind him, as silently as he had opened it, and turned to look for her. Pretty soon, his eyes had found their target, however not as he had expected.

Just as Oz had opened his eyes and looked into the direction of the cupboard, Glinda, the good witch, had dropped her dress. His jaw fell and he made an unintentional gasp, feeling the blood rushing into his cheeks. Glinda turned around, returning his gaze with wide open eyes and instantly folding her arms over her chest. Although she was wearing underwear, which wasn't a rare sight to behold for the former playboy's eyes, the woman across the room made him feel almost dizzy, just from standing there.

Before she could say anything, he had turned around, even though his body screamed against his actions. He could hear her breathe some words, probably still in disbelief or as a command not to look, but since he had turned already, she didn't have to speak them anymore. The sound of fabric brushing against skin after a hectic rummaging through the closet told him, she had put on new clothes. Still, he didn't dare to look over his shoulder.

"Oz." The witches voice rang to his ear. Slowly, he turned around. Seeing his love standing in her nightgown, a knee long white dress with see through silk sleeves and a straight cleavage, revealing her shoulders, he found himself unable to form words. He gulped as she neared him. His body automatically imitated her, stepping forward and meeting her before the bed. They stood only a short distance from each other, not half a metre. Glinda had a worried frown on her face, studying his eyes. She really was too good. Not even scolding him for walking in on her while changing, he didn't know how he deserved her.

"Is everything alright?" Her soft voice broke the silence that had fallen over them. He blinked a few times, clearing his thoughts. Then he nodded, stuttering a short 'yes' in return. The concern on her expression didn't leave. Obviously, his answer hadn't been convincing.

"I'm fine. Everything's just fine." He reassured her, this time with a firm voice. When her worry turned into a questioning look, Oz opened his mouth to reply before she could put the question, but found himself out of words however. He couldn't just tell her he was just there to see her, right? Actually, he could. And he would. He had always been the flirty, straight forward type. With the Good Witch however, he felt as though his usual methods wouldn't be enough. She had to be treated differently, more special somehow.

Almost wincing from her touch, Oz was once more dragged out of his thoughts by her. Glinda had taken his hand and was now guiding him over to the bed. He gulped. His quickening heartbeat slowed down after a few moments however, when she sat down on the side of the large bed, letting him take a seat next to her. They passed a minute in silence, which seemed to be forever.

"I just..." the pseudo wizard started, feeling as if he had the responsibility to give an explanation for his visit. "I wanted to check if everything was okay... with.. you know..." he mumbled when the words didn't want to come. He could feel her watch him from the side and didn't dare to look back at her.

"With?" Glinda insisted on receiving an answer. She didn't sound concerned anymore, more curious. He told himself that he had just imagined the playful and almost mocking tone in her voice, inhaled and muttered the rest of his sentence. 'With... you.' He ended, tapping his fingers on his thigh as a replacement action. Feeling her hand squeeze his, which she had been holding the whole time through, he turned his head. Her big, hazel eyes surveyed his own, sending a shiver down his spine. If she were to come any closer, he knew he would not be able to control himself.

A smile spread across her face as she leaned closer, not looking away from his eyes. Oz could feel his hands beginning to sweat and fiddled with his toes inside his shoes.

'So...' her serene voice lulled his senses. 'Is everything alright with me then?' She asked, playfully and almost seductively raising a brow. Wondering when and how they had changed character, Oz stared down at Glinda, hearing the blood pump loudly in his ears. He wouldn't be backing down that easily. Knowing, she would most likely never get her answer at all, he gave into his feelings and let them take over his actions.

With his hands on either of her cheeks, Oz leaned towards Glinda, kissing her. She gave a small moan of surprise, which he silenced with his lips on hers. The good witch's eyelids fluttered close, leaning in and kissing him back. Placing both hands on his chest, she leaned even further, sighing as he passionately deepened their kiss by sucking on her lower lip. One of Oz' hands was moving to the back of her head, while the other one trailed down her side until it rested on her lower back. When he slowly leaned closer, pushing her down onto her back on the bed, Glinda firmly grabbed his shirt.

Letting her hands wander behind his neck, the good witch unpurposely gave a soft moan. She could feel his body turn, completely covering hers from above, while his knee held him up, which he had placed between her legs. The other was beside her, while his hand on her back traveled downwards, almost making her gasp against his lips. He chuckled, breaking their kiss for a moment. She was lightly trembling under his touch, unsure of what to do, what to allow and what to forbid. Her cheeks were glowing and she could feel her heart beating against her rib cage, she was almost certain he could hear it.

Glinda opened her eyes and frowned when she felt Oz remove his hands from the embrace and retreat from their position. She blinked in confusion and sat up, collecting her legs onto the bed next to her. He had turned around, going back to sitting on the side of the bed and staring ahead towards the door. Even though she felt somewhat relieved, Glinda couldn't help but feel sorry for the Wizard.

He stood up, nodding to himself as if he had been having an inward argument with himself and walked towards the door. Was he trying to protect her? From him?

Just before he reached the handle, Oz heard the witches hand patting on the bed. Resisting to turn for a second, he urged himself to leave, knowing she was clearly not ready to go as far as he would. It wasn't his intention, but being so close to her drove him crazy and made his body decide on its own. He was glad to have caught himself, having felt her shiver and uncertainty, but found himself being unable to resist her once again.

Turning on the heel, Oz saw that Glinda had moved further on the bed, laying on her side, propping herself up with one elbow, while the other hand patted the bed as an invitation. How could she find the courage to ask him to come back, after having such intense doubts just a moment ago? Admiring her bravery and her looks, Oz walked back to the bed. He sat down, giving her a questioning look, whether she was truly okay with it, but she only gave an encouraging smile.

He laid down beside her. Glinda turned to her other side, grabbing her wand from her nightstand and flicking it, making the lights turn off. When turning back around, the good witch put her arms around the wizards neck and snuggled against him, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. Surprised, Oz didn't notice he was holding his breath for a few heartbeats. He then smiled to himself, sighed as he relaxed and turned on his side to face her. Putting his arms around his love, they both fell asleep together, safe and sound, knowing the other one was near.


End file.
